Nightmares or Good Dreams
by wisher93
Summary: Yep, you guessed it. Another post Stan By Me. Spanky escapes and Mary might be in danger. Possible character death, but read it. MxM. Rated to be safe! Sorry for any grammer errors. Now finished!
1. The Attack

**This is another story that is post Stan By Me. The last one I wrote had Mary completely out of character, so this one I will try to do a better job on. Mary and Marshall. R&R. Warning of character death. I own nothing :(**

* * *

**Nightmares or good dreams**

"I'm not a monster. I want you to die happy."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. So, how do you want to do this? If you undo my hands it would be better for both of us."

"I'm not stupid," was the reply she got.

"Stand up and face the wall."

"Are you sure 'cuz…"

"Just do it," he screams.

"Okay, okay."

Mary stands up and he grabs her hips. He licks her shoulder. She flinches.

"Don't be thinking you're too good for me, 'cuz you're not."

"No, but you know what? I would really like to look at you while we do this. Is that okay? I'll just turn around and look into your eyes. Please."

He turns her around. She tries to use her head as a weapon and smack him with it but he dodges.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that, do ya. Okay, this just got interesting."

He grabs her head and smashes it against the beam. Her eyes close in pain and she blacks out. He decides to wait until she wakes up to have a go at her. He watches her sleep.

Mary wakes later to see his eyes glowing at her. She jumps up from her chair, ready to fight. She is still dizzy from the connection her head made and has little strength in her body. Her eyes go wide when she hears him pull down his zipper.

"No, no no no. Please don't."

"To late. You're a slut, just like your sister and mother. This is what you want and you know it.

This made her mad. She kicked his shin.

"Son-of-a… That's it, I'm done playing games."

He pulled her pants down and shoved himself inside her."

* * *

Mary wakes up from her nightmare. She starts crying. Her sheets and pillow are soaked with sweat.

"Dammit. I can't do this."

She brings her head to her knees and sits there in silence. The clock reads 12:35. She walks out to the living room and turns on the light. She turns on the TV. After flipping through the channels she decides on an I LOVE LUCY rerun.

At 12:42, there is a knock on her door. She is worried at who it could be. Not many people are going to knock on her door this early in the morning.

"Who's there?" she yells from the couch.

"Mary open up. It's just me."

"Marshall? Okay I'm coming."

"Mary, are you okay?"

"Yes Marshall. Great, fine. Wait, why are you here?"

"I was driving by and your light was on. I came to check up on you."

"Marshall were you really just driving by?"

"You caught me. We got some news at the office and I was driving by to see if you were awake. If you were I was going to tell you. Why are you up still anyway?"

"I had trouble sleeping. What did you find out?"

"Mary, Spanky got away. We have no idea were he is. I'm sorry."

"Oh… uh.. okay."

"Don't worry Mare. I'll find him or I'll die trying."

"Marshall, no. It's not worth you dieing. Not for me."

"Mary he hurt you in a way I can't comprehend. I don't know what you went through and I might not ever find out. I only want to hear it from you, not a piece of paper with a statement. I will find out when and if you want me to by you telling me."

"Marshall, I might tell you and I might not, but I'm not ready yet."

"And that is okay." he assured

"Mare, are you sure you are okay? You look horrible. I mean you look like you had a bad dream" he said.

"Well I did, but I am fine now."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night Marshall.

"Night"

She hated watching him go, but she had to be strong. She couldn't show Marshall how weak she was right now, how breakable, how scarred. Someday maybe, she might go to him, but not now. She can't yet. She wasn't ready to tell him.

After another hour of TV, she decided to try to get some sleep. She walked into her room and laid down. She had trouble falling asleep, but she eventually managed.

* * *

**This might end up being long. I am not sure. Please R&R. Help me improve!!**


	2. Feeling the Love

Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Marshall wakes up from the worst night of sleep he has ever had. He couldn't stop thinking about Mary and what could have happened to her. He switched the radio on and jumped in the shower. As he got out and was walking out the door, he stopped and listened to the song that was playing. Amazed by Lonestar had just started.

_Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take._

Marshall couldn't help but think of Mary, his partner, his best friend.

_Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away._

He wondered what it would be like for her to love him. Every time she brushes his arm, usually by mistake, he gets a feeling he can't explain.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams._

He thinks of how, as partners, they can sometimes tell what the other is thinking. He knows what she hopes for, what she dreams about. How she wants to be able to be with her dad, how she hates cleaning up other peoples messes, but can't keep herself from helping.

_I don't know how you do what you do._

The way she would do anything to protect the people who enter the WITSEC program enters his mind.

_I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better._

He has tried to deny his love for Mary, but he can't fight it anymore. Marshall realizes just how much he loves her and how much he needs her. He can't help but feel like he is in charge of helping Mary recover from her kidnapping.

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever._

He knows she is the one he wants to be with forever. If he can't have her, he won't have anyone.

_Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you._

It doesn't matter what it is, but everything she does makes him love her more.

He jumps into some clothes and runs out the door. He finds himself driving to Mary's. he doesn't know how she feels about him or how he is going to tell her, but he knows he is going to tell her how much he loves her.

* * *

**This song is Amazed by Lonestar. It is not mine and either is IPS or the characters.**


	3. A New Witness

Here you go: chapter 3. R&R please. Thanks!

* * *

He pulls into her driveway and rushes to her door. He starts pounding.

"H-Hello?" Mary calls.

"Mary, it's Marshall. There is something I need to tell you."

She opens the door and is somewhat worried about him until she sees his face. She then gives him one of her smiles.

"Mary I l.."

Marshall is interrupted by his phone.

"God, what a time. Hello?"

"Marshall, it's Stan. You need to get to Mary's and bring her here as fast as possible."

"Why? What is going on?"

"Just do it now!"

"Okay, be there soon."

He hung up very confused.

"Come on Mary. Something is wrong, and I need to get you to the office."

"Um.. Okay."

Marshall got to the office in record time and had her safely inside the office. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure he was never going to let anything happen to Mary while he was alive. He still wanted to tell her he loved her, but he needed to find out what was going on before anything else. He rushed to Stan's office and knocked on the door.

"Good, you're here."

"What's going on?"

"Marshall, Spanky had a man come in today. He dropped off a note. He disappeared after that, who knows where he went. It said if he didn't get his drugs by noon today, he would find Mary and kill her. That's in 20 minutes. We need to put her in the program. I need you to go back to her apartment and get her some clothes."

"Stan, if she goes, I wont see her ever again. There has to be another way. I.. I can't loose her. I just.. I can't."

"I know Marshall, but if you don't, she could die. I know you don't want that to happen."

"Of course not! But still…"

Marshall slammed his fists into the metal edge of the desk. He kept doing it. He continued until Stan grabbed his hands. He looked down to see them, along with the desk, red with blood.

"I'll be back soon. I want to be the one to tell Mary. Please. Let me do it."

"Of course," he replied to Marshall. He knew it would be the easiest for Mary to hear it from him, and she would still take it hard. He just hoped she would understand.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. I need ideas before I can add more. R&R.**


	4. Breaking The News and The Shots

**This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you like it!**

* * *

As he closed the door, he couldn't believe what was happening. His partner, his best friend, the one he loved had to leave him forever. He looked the short distance from where he was to where Mary now stood with a concerned glance on her face. _How will she take this? _he wondered. He tried to smile, to show some sign that everything would be fine, but he couldn't.

"Mare, listen. Something happened with Spanky today so it's not safe for you here anymore. You need to go away for a few days, but as soon as I can catch this guy you will be back here with me again. Okay?"

"You're going to send me away?" Mary sounded shocked. For a split second anger flared through her veins.

Marshall's heart broke when she said this.

"I won't go. You can't make me, Marshall. I WON'T GO!" she screamed as she ran out the door.

* * *

_Why would Marshall send me away? He could protect me. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore. He finally realized that I am holding him back. I knew this day was coming. _

She hit the button for the elevator and waited until the doors opened. As the doors closed, a tear made it's way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as the doors opened and made her way to her car.

* * *

Marshall stood there for a minute while he played what just happened over in his head. He realized he had let her run away too many times. He ran down the hallway to the elevator. He pushed the button, but it took too long so he took the stairs. He made his way to her car.

* * *

Mary reached for her handle as someone touched her shoulder.

"Mary listen, I love you. Do you really think I would send you away if I didn't think I had to? You are the one person in this world I could ever love. All the years we worked together made me realize that. Mary I don't want you to go, but I would rather have you go than have you die." Marhsall looked almost embarrised to say the way he felt out loud.

"You love me? How? I don't understand. I am no help to you. I just hold you back."

"Mary you are not holding me back. You keep me moving forward. If not for you, I would be dead. And you are the reason I love my job the way I do." His hand found it's way to her cheek but he dropped it again.

"Marshall… why tell me now? I am never going to see you again and now I know you love me too." Mary looked away from him, but he made her look at him.

"You love me too?" Marsahll sounded shocked.

"I…um…well, yeah Marshall. Yes I do." she looked down at her feet for a minute, before looking up at him.

Marshall Mann was the happiest man alive. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Her whirled her around once and set her down. She smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"Marshall, I don't want to leave you." she was serious again. Her brow found the position it assumed when she was deep in thought.

"I don't want you to leave either, but we will see each other again. I will find Spanky and his gang and I will bring you back." He smiled.

"I know Marshall I believe in you." She smiled back.

"Mar, we need to go back inside so they can't find…"

All of he sudden a car rushes round the corner and they hear it slow down. Bang, bang, bang. Three shots rang out. Marshall had Mary in the ground.

"There gone Mary. You're okay now. Lets go." He was worried. He just wanted to keep her in his arms forever, but the best thing to do was to get her inside.

He looked down to find blood.

"Mary, oh my god Mary no..." Marshall's mind started spinning. _This is just a nightmare. I will wake up to find Mary just fine. _He realized this was no dream.

Mary had been shot once in the arm and once in the shoulder. She now laid unconscious on the ground. Marshall tried putting pressure on her injuries as he called 911.

The ambulance came and took Mary and Marshall away, the bullet that missed Mary had grazed his side. He had his hands wrapped around Mary's.

"Come on Mary. Don't do this. I need you to stay here with me. You can't leave me. Not now, not ever." Marshall couldn't stop the tears that were cascading down his cheeks.

_Mary would laugh at me if she saw me like this. I want to hear her laugh again. I didn't die when I was shot, so she wont die now right?_

As they pulled into the hospital Marshall had a hard time letting go of her hand. He wasn't sure if he would see her again. _I know she is strong but still…_

When she was taken into the ER room Marshall almost punched the nurse in the face when she said he couldn't come in. He was told to wait for someone to look at his waist, but he just slid to the floor from the wall he was leaned against. He would wait for Mary to come out, to know she was okay, before he would move an inch from his spot.

* * *

**Alright everyone, this is chapter four. I need ideas to keep going. So review and give me some help!! Oh and please don't get mad at how this is going. I am doing my best!**

**Morgan**


	5. The Hospital

**Here we go guys and girls. Chapter 5 is up! I have gotten a few reviews, (thanks if you have reviewed!) but more would be great! You are awesome! Unfortunately, I still don't own IPS or characters.**

* * *

Marshall had been sitting in the same spot for three hours and he was beginning to get impatient.

"What is taking so damn long?" Marshall's voice rose as he got up and began to pace.

"Did you come in with Mary Shannon?" The nurse's badge stated her name was Olivia.

"Oh, you surprised me. Yes I did."

"You need to come with me so I can check out your side. Sorry it took so long, but there was an accident down town and there were some serious injuries.

"I am not leaving this spot until I know how Mary is doing, that she is okay," he stared at her and hoped she wouldn't make him leave.

"I know you are worried about Ms. Shannon, so I will let the doctor know about any changes in her status." The nurse gave an understanding smile.

"But I.."

"I know you want to be with her, but she is still asleep, so if you come with me now, you will be there when she regains consciousness."

"Okay, but please try to hurry. I want to be there if.. when she wakes up." As they walked over to an empty bed to clean and stitch his wound, sudden commotion in the hallway startled them both. An automated voice came on the PA system that said 'Code Blue, room 163'

As he recognized Mary's room number, Marshall's blood ran cold.

"Mary, no!" He ran down the hallway. He reached the outside the room, where Mary had been in time to hear the doctor yelling orders.

"Start CPR and insert a trachea tube. Let's get a crash cart in here, now!" he saw a nurse closing the blinds. She wouldn't let him in, insisting on him going to the waiting area.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"NO, she ISN'T DEAD! Don't let her die. Don't give up on her. I won't let you," He slumped down as he said this. A doctor heard someone yelling outside of the room and went out.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Why did you let her die? Why would you do that to me?" his voice cracked with pent up emotion as a tear made it's way down his cheek.

"Her..? What? Oh you must mean Ms. Shannon." He recognized him from when he came in with Mary.

"You didn't save her." his hands covered his face as his hands covered his face. He was afraid of breaking down in front of a complete stranger. The one that let his Mary die

"Oh no, you are mistaken. She was moved to a different room. She is out of surgery and doing way better than expected. She is one lucky woman." He offered Marshall a smile.

"What? Then who.. who is that?"

"I promise it isn't Ms. Shannon. She is in room 204."

"Oh, thank you!"

Marshall started nearly running down the hall. He came up to room 200, before the nurse caught him and stopped him from going any farther.

"Before you go and see Ms. Shannon, I need to finish bandaging your waist."

"No please. I need to see her."

"Mr. Mann, she is not awake yet. There is no need to worry. I can finish before her meds will start to wear off."

"Alright, I suppose."

When she finished dressing his injury he once again started down the hall. He reached Mary's room and reached for the handle before stopping. Wait, maybe she doesn't want me in there. This is the second time I nearly got her killed, maybe she doesn't want ME anymore. Well here it goes… he turned the knob and entered her room. Mary was laying there on her bed. Her face was pale and she looked tiny compared to the bed. Marshall started crying again when he saw her. He was unaware of the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He was so happy, so grateful that she was alive.

He sat in the chair by her bed for one hour and fifteen minutes, waiting for her to wake up.

She let a moan escape her lips as she started to awake.

"Oh Mary! I really was scared there for a while. I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Lord Marshall, you are so cheesy. Of course I forgive you. I told you I never wanted to leave you and I didn't did I?" She smiled brightly. "No, I guess you didn't. I was outside the room you were in and heard that someone died. I thought it was you. I was so worried; I mean I didn't want to loose you. I guess I just couldn't handle it."

"They are going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me."

"No Mary. Don't say that. You need to leave as soon as you can get out of here," he looked down.

"Marsh…" she nearly whined.

"Mary, don't argue with me please. Do this for yourself. Do it for me," He gave her a sad smile. A knock on the door interrupted them as a man and woman strode into the room. Their confident stride didn't match the concern on their faces

"Are you Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, that would be us."

"My name is Sarah and this is my partner, David. We are marshals from New York. We have come to put you immediately into the program, well at least as soon as you can leave. There will be armed guards 24/7 to protect you."

"I get to go in with Mary?" Marshall and Mary exchanged a happy glance.

"You both will go in, but I don't know if you can go in together. I am sorry." Sarah gave a sympathetic look.

"No. I won't go in without her. I have nothing without her," Marshall looked at Mary and brushed a tear away from her cheek.

"I can see what I can do, but it would be very dangerous if you went in together. That would make it easier for these people to identify you. We will give you a few minutes and then come back in. When a security guard gets here to watch the door we will go talk to our boss," Sarah said.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this so far. Let me know!**


	6. Good News?

**I just want to apologize for this taking so long. So, so sorry.**

* * *

Chp. 6

"Mary I just finished talking to Sarah and David. They found a way we can go in together." Marshall Explained.

"What? Oh my god. That's so amazing. I am so happy. Wow. We get to be together," Mary said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, I feel the same way." Marshall replied. The happiness they felt clearly visible in their eyes. She gave Marshall a hug and let the tears flow. She was almost as shocked as he was when this happened. She rarely cried at all-- let alone in front of Marshall.

* * *

two days later

"Well Mary, it looks like you are good to go. I will go get your release papers," Olivia said as she walked in.

"It's about time I get out of this dump," Mary said with a huff.

"She means thanks," Marshall replied as he shook his head softly at her.

"That's okay. She has had a long three days. I will be right back with the papers." With that said, she left.

"Okay, you both have the rest of the day to pack up your stuff and say goodbyes," Sarah informed them.

Marshall sighed as he offered a smile to Mary.

The nurse entered again. "Okay, here you go. Oh and there is one thing. You will need to have someone with you at your house to help you for the day. Also remember no lifting or a lot of walking around. Have a good day." She walked out the door after giving a somewhat stern look. She hoped it would keep Mary from not following her directions.

"Marshall, I expect that you will be giving Mary a ride home?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I will," Marshall smiled.

"Okay, well I will ride right behind you to where ever you go in the next day to insure your safety," Sarah told them.

"Okay," Marshall replied, "Sounds good. Are you ready Mary?"

"Um, yep let's go." She looked at him with concern in her eyes. He decided to quiz her about it in the car."

* * *

20 minutes later

"Mary what is going on? What is upsetting you. And because I care about you so much I wont except nothing as an answer." He took his eyes off the road while saying this so she understood it's truth.

"I am worried about My mom and sister. What will they do after I leave? And who will clean up there messes?"

"Mary they need to learn how to take care of themselves. They can do it, but they just don't think they need to."

"I know, but I just… well I don't know."

"Everything will be fine."

"Do you promise?" Marshall pulled up to a stoplight so he turned to looked at her. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes, Mary I promise. Everything will be fine."

"I love you Marshall. I really do and I will try to be more open with you. I was just afraid that you wouldn't think I was strong if I told you about all the bad things in my life."

"You never need to think that is true. I will always love you. Not one person in this world is strong enough to keep everything in. everyone needs someone sometime, and when you need me I will be there for you. Nothing you can do will change that." Marshall gave her a quick hug before the light turned green.

"I know."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. Way toooo long. My beta stopped writing me back, but there was probably a good reason! Oh well. Thanks for what SystemsDrailed did help me with. I also want to thank my new beta, NsCvIuS‏I. I didn't get many ideas through R&Rs. It took awhile to figure out what to write. R&R… you know you want to and thanks to those who do. It is greatly appreciated. I will update whan I can. I don't know where to take this. Help me deside by revewing. I really want you to can you tell? But only if you want!**

**Thanks,**

**Morgan**


	7. The Fight

**There is some fluff in the end of this chapter. Some cute words on Marshall's Part and stuff. Anyway enjoy. And I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**The Fight**

**The next day Mary and Marshall find themselves on a plane heading for who knows where. They are not allowed to find out until they have landed. The row behind the pair seats David and Sarah. Mary is sleeping with her head on Marshall's shoulder, while Marshall is quietly talking to David who is know standing behind him.**

"**How much longer David?" Marshall asked.**

"**God, I hope not long," Mary said in a groggy voice.**

"**Hey Mare," Marshall said with a smile.**

**She smiled. "Hey Doofus".**

"**It should only be another hour or so," Sarah chimed in.**

"**Oh for smods shmask," Mary finished with Marshall's hand over her mouth. **

"**What?" she asked when he looked at her funny.**

"**Remember what's going on, okay. At least we are together."**

"**I know," she said. She couldn't manage an 'I'm sorry'. It was too much for her. She figured at least she knew what she was doing was kind of mean.**

* * *

**An hour later, with Mary pouting about the length of the trip and Marshall trying to make it easier for her, they started to land."**

"**About time. Jesus!"**

**Where are you taking us? Mars?" This earned her a look from the elder lady on the other side of the aisle.**

"**Nope. Welcome to…"**

"**Minnesota." Marshall finished for Sarah.**

"**What the hell? Like long and cold winter Minnesota? Oh damn. I don't think so. Let's go back to New Mexico, where it snows once a decade," Mary exaggerated.**

"**No can do. You are stuck her with me for awhile. But if we are super lucky we will be out of here before it snows."**

"**You can not make me stay here. I know my choices."**

"**Then you know if anything happens to you I will blame it on myself, so you will stay here with me so that doesn't happen. Right?" Marshall explained.**

**With minutes passing and Mary only staring at him in complete annoyance Marshall added, "Please?"**

**Mary sighed and said, "Fine. But you owe me big. Like with your life. And everything you do. And if you leave me, I swear to God, Marshall--you better run. Because I will get you and when I do, you will go missing. No one will find any of your little pieces. Do you understand me?"**

**It was Marshall's turn look at her weird. "Was that the best you could do?" That earned him a good smack on the arm. **

**With that out of the way she replied, "Yes." She turned around and started walking to luggage.**

"**You better get that in writing!" Marshall yelled after her.**

**She whipped around and yelled, "Why? So they have evidence on me. I don't think so Buddy."**

**She continued her walk to luggage with Marshall close on her heels and Sarah and David looking at the both of them with a look of fascination on their faces.**

"**They could be trouble, you think?" David asked.**

"**You couldn't be more mistaken," she said with a small smile. **

* * *

**After hearing all the rules, though they have explained them before hundreds of times (which Mary complained about the whole time and started saying the things along with David and Sarah), they were escorted to there apartment. On the way Marshall asked Mary what she was going to do for a job. Her answer really surprised him.**

"**I want to be a teacher. Maybe high school age. I'm not really sure though. What about… never mind."**

"**Really, a teacher? I think that's perfect for you. Are you okay?" He knew as soon as he said that she would say nothing. Maybe she would tell just him, but there was not a chance she would tell them all. But at least she knew he could tell something was wrong and he cared.**

"**You bet. Just peachy, thanks," she said as she rolled her eyes.**

'_**I will have to ask her later, I guess,' **_**he thought to himself.**

* * *

**At the apartment Sarah and David show Mary and Marshall around, do what they need to do, and then left.**

**Mary sat down on the couch she earlier called an ugly piece of crap and gave it the nickname UPC She pulls up her legs and wraps her arms around them. She then rests her chin on her knees. Marshall walks up to the UPC, sits down and pulls Mary in for a hug.**

"**Oh Mary. Everything will be alright. You know that?"**

"**Mmm," was the only response he got.**

"**Mare, talk to me," Marshall said as he tried to look her in the eyes.**

**She avoided his gaze and settled for looking at her jeans. "Will it make things better? I doubt it--it never does." **

"**Come on. You can always tell me. It will make things better. And it's a proven fact that telling someone about something that's bothering you will make extra stress go away."**

"**You are supposed to be a Marshal. It's in your blood--it's what you are supposed to do. It is the way things were meant to be. You are so good at it too. I can change. I can be a teacher, or a singer, or a dancer, or whatever. And you, well you need to go back. It's okay. Those people need you," She said. **

**She was about to cry, but just because she is trying to open up to Marshall doesn't mean she needs to cry in front of him--unless absolutely necessary.**

"**You can sing?"**

"**Marshall!" she yelled in disbelief.**

"**Sorry, I was just trying to show you I don't need to be a Marshal to be happy. I will give up anything to be with you. I can change. I can be a teacher, or singer-- though I would be fired; or a dancer, but that wouldn't be good either. Still--anything for you. Really-- they may need me, but they need you too. I need to be with you--so they will get a new Marshal to take care of them therefore I can be here for you. I will be whether you want me to be here or not. You can't get rid of me now." **

"**Why do you want to be here? Why do you want me?" She asked. She had never been so serious about this kind of stuff before.**

"**Mare- You already know the answer to this question. I already told you, and it's not going to change." He finally caught her eye. **

"**I can't bear to lose you. Not now and not ever," she said looking away again.**

"**I know Mary, I can't lose you either. I will never leave. Ever," he smiled. **

**He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. As he pulled away Mary's hands grabbed the back of his head and she pulled his head back to hers. Neither of them had ever experienced a kiss so magical and passionate.**

"**Wow," Mary managed when they finally broke apart.**

"**That was well… wow." Marshall agreed. "I will always love you, Mare. Nothing and no one can change that."**

"**You can stop being so mushy. Dang," she smiled her Mary smile--the real one. The first in a long while. "I love you too." **

* * *

**I will try to update soon. Tons of thanks to NsCvIuS for all the ideas and help. You rock. Also thanks to those of you who have taken time to review!**


	8. What Did You Do?

Hello again. I hope you enjoy! This is a short one. I will try to make the next one longer. Big thanks to all reviewers. Nothing belongs to me!

-M

* * *

What Did You Do?

With the sun shining brightly through the window Mary awoke.

"Damn, Marshall get your ass of the UPC and get in here and close my blinds," Mary called to Marshall.

She could already tell it was going to be one of those horrible, 'I'm-running-late, God-help-me-not-kill-someone' kind of morning

"_I wonder if everyone has these kinds of mornings, or if it's just me," Mary thought to herself._

As she rolled out of bed Mary bumped her elbow on the bed-side table. With a long string of swearwords, Marshall walked in the bedroom. Seeing her holding her elbow, swearing, and jumping up and down from the pain was more than he could bear. He let out a deep chuckle. He laughed and laughed until he was crying. Mary used his disadvantage to walk over to him and slap him on the arm.

"Come here," Marshall said to her as he finally got his laugh down to a minimum.

"Why? I don't talk to people who laugh at me and I definitely don't do what they tell me to do," she replied with a glare.

"You're talking to me right now aren't you?" Marshall challenged.

"Marshall, where's my gun?" she asked with fake innocence in her voice.

"Mary, if you shoot me, I'll leave you. I can't avoid it if _you_ do it," he said jokingly.

"Go to Hell," she said as she walked into the bathroom to change. "And Marshall dear, if you are in this room when I leave this bathroom, I will leave the damn program. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mary dearest."

"Marshall, I swear to God, you are lucky my clothes are already off, or else I would kick you stupid, geeky ass."

"I don't mind your lack of dress," he informed her.

"Uhh!

* * *

Marshall walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He made some coffee and started on some waffles.

Twenty minutes later Mary finally padded into the kitchen. Her eyes were slightly puffy, but were no longer red. If it had been anyone but Marshall, no one would have known.

He looked at Mary and knew right away she had been crying. He put down the plate of waffles he had been carrying, and walked over to her. She turned around when he got close and he knew she was still upset. He moved his arms as if to hug her, but decided against it. As his arms returned his sides again, Mary turned back around.

She glared at him and said in a calm voice, "I'm just reminding you, I have my first day of work today at the school. I will be home at 4:15 or so." As she turned to walk out the door, she added, "And I hate your guts." With that, she was gone.

He looked at the table where her coffee and waffles still sat, untouched.

"Damn it Marshall, what did you do?" he said aloud to himself.

* * *

This was kind of sad to write. To answer some questions you may have…

Yes, Mary really is mad at Marshall.

No, Marshall does not know what he did.

Mary is working at a school

Sorry it's so short! Thanks again to all of you who are reviewing and NsCvIuS. Tell me what you like or dislike about the story. I will update ASAP.

-M


	9. She meets Cheri

Here is chapter 9. It has little action, but is super important! Definately necessary to continue the story. Anyway... here we go.

* * *

In her car, Mary thought back to earlier that morning. _"Mary, if you shoot me, I'll leave you. I can't avoid leaving if _you_ do it." _At first they were just playing, but when he said that, that's when things turned bad.

'_How could he say that. I wouldn't ever hurt him. He had to know that. So why did he say he would leave. That he couldn't avoid what I do?'_

Almost to the school, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She had something more important to do know. She has to teach history (something she knows a decent amount about and is pretty much out of a textbook to make it a little easier) to a bunch of ninth graders. This is going to be a challenge, but she already knows everything she needs to for today.

'_The name thing will be a little hard, but I am sure I can do it.' _

As she pulled into the parking lot, she saw a group a girls going into the school. She also saw a boy student walking alone. She got out, grabbed her bag and started toward the doors. At the main office, she introduced herself to the secretaries and principal, and headed to her room.

She knew right where it is, and didn't get lost.

'_I guess that map did come in handy,' she thought._

As she arrived to her room she heard a lot of noise coming from the hallway around the corner. Walking fast-paced, she turned the corner to see two older boys cornering the lone boy from the parking lot.

"Hey you!" she yelled at them. They started to make a run for it, but she grabbed their shirts and waits for the other teacher to finish his walk down the hall.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just heard the noise when I saw you handling it quite efficiently. I must say I'm impressed. I'll take these two to the principal."

"Thank you," she told him.

He looked at her again, and then left with the troublemakers.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked the other boy.

"Yeah. Thanks. You must be the new history teacher."

"Um, yeah. That's me. And you are…"

"Matt, Matt Belser."

"Nice to meet you, Matt. I'm Mrs. Denvick," she said with a smile that was as real as she could make it at this moment.

"Well good luck. The first day is always the hardest. You know, meeting everyone, remembering names, stuff like that," he smiled back.

He left for his class as the warning bell rang.

'_Oh, great. Five minutes before I get to teach. What a _great_ way to start your first day as a teacher.'_

She headed to her class, making to her desk before the tardy bell rang.

"Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Denvick. I am your new teacher. Let's start things off with going through everyone's names quickly…"

* * *

Walking through the doors of Daisy's Flower Shop, Marshall was overcome by the smell of fresh roses and other flowers. He was greeted by the elderly lady behind the counter.

"Hello," he returned. "I am looking for something extra special for a special someone."

"Oh, Darlin', what did you do, if you don't mind me askin'," she asked with a sympathy smile.

"Am I really that easy to read?" he asked surprised.

"No, not you. But the last three people made their 'special someone' mad. It was just a good guess."

He chuckled. "Oh well, I actually have no idea. What you do think I should do?"

"Well, I suggest something small. Make her a nice dinner, show her how sorry you are. But before you do anything, find out what it was that you did. That will make her the happiest. Think hard. It'll come. How 'bout a half dozen red and white roses with some baby's breath in some tissue paper?"

"Um, she isn't exactly the time for romance. I don't know."

"Okay, then how 'bout one red rose and one white rose. The red stands for love and the white for…"

"Honesty. I know. Sounds good. But what about dinner? Still the best thing?" She smiles at him.

"It sounds like you know her pretty well. Maybe you should figure something out. You would do better than I." She grabbed the two roses, adds a small amount of baby's breath, and a small water cartridge.

"Here you go, Darlin'. Best of luck to you. I know you'll do just fine. Just remember what I said. Figure out the problem first and it will resolve itself," she said while handing him the flowers.

"Okay, thank you so much." He handed her a ten. "Keep the change."

"Thanks. And just so you know your special someone is very lucky to have you," she smiles.

"Oh, she deserves much more. That is sure."

"I highly doubt it. You're pretty special yourself," she told him as he went out the door.

* * *

"All right, class. Your assignment is to finish the worksheet. It will be due tomorrow as class starts. Remember all work is half credit if turned in late."

Her students left the room and she mentally thanked God, the first hour was already over.

'_Three more times and I'm done.'_

New students started walking in and she studied every single one. The first four where girls, who walked in together. Mary figured they cared more about the trip to the mall they were planning for that night than the homework she would assign. The boy from earlier walked in.

'_Matt. That's his name.'_

Behind his a girl walked in followed by a boy.

"Come on sweetheart. I know you wanna. I know you like me," the boy said to the girl.

"Stop it, Josh. Leave me alone. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

"I will stop when I know you mean it," he said while leaning in to pull her into a hug.

"Hey, she said stop. Knock it off," Mary jumped in.

"Whoa, sorry. I was just playing." He looked at Mary and winked. Then he turned around and walked away slowly.

"Yeah well, take your seats. What's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Cheri Manstead," she told Mary with an anxious smile.

"And who was that?" Mary asked nodding toward the boy.

"Oh him? That's Josh. Josh Backer."

"Does he have a serious problem?"

"It's fine."

"You're sure?" she asked Cheri seriously.

"Mm hum," she said quickly, maybe not too sure.

Mary looked at her carefully, then turned around and started to the front of the class.

"My name is Mrs. Denvick. I am your new teacher. Let's take attendance, shall we?"

* * *

Thanks to those of you who are reviewing and to my beta NsCvIuS. The next chapter will be up as soon as I figure out what to write and find time to write it!


	10. The Big Surprise

Nightmares or Good Dreams Chapter 10

* * *

Mary walks in the door at 4:34 tired and crabby. She shrugs out of her coat and hangs it on the back of a chair. Slipping out of her shoes, she rounds the corner into the kitchen. She can't help but smile at what she sees. Marshall is standing by the table that is covered with a tablecloth with candles, delicious looking food, the whole works.

"Hey Mare. I wish I knew what I did, but I honestly have no clue. I have spent just about all day thinking about what I did, but I can't figure it out. I really am sorry, but I just don't know."

"Marshall, it's not what you did, but what you said. I am really upset that you think I would really hurt you. I love you Marshall, and you think I would shoot you," she said while searching his face for the answer.

"Oh Mary, I was just joking. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would take it so seriously. I know you love me," he said while walking over to her to hug her tight. "I love you too. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I will never leave you. Never. Okay?"

Wrapping her arms around him too she said, "I…I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I'm just not used to all of this yet."

"Did you just say sorry? Jeez Mary. Settle down now."

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she punched him gently on the arm.

"I know. I'm not used to this either. But, we will be okay. Stan will find Spanky, we will go back to Albuquerque, and everything will be just the way it was before."

Mary Tensed at this.

"Uh, Everything?"

"Well except us of course."

"Let's eat. What did you make?"

"Poulet Sauté aux Herbes de Provence," he said with a smile. "You're impressed, aren't you?"

"You know what, you're right. I'm so damn impressed I could run naked down the street. Good God, I'm in love with the biggest dork in the whole world," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Yep, and you should be proud. And naked huh? Wow, I really am good."

"Don't let it get to your head."

* * *

"Abigail?"

"Here."

"Randy?"

"Mm hmm."

"Dan?…. No Dan today huh?" _'Good.'_ she thought to herself. _'He's such a trouble maker.'_

"Sarah?"

"Here."

"Andy?"

"Here."

"Cheri?" _'Uh oh. Not the both of them. That can't be good.'_

She finished attendance quickly. Starting her class on there assignments for the day, she took a deep breath and waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

Mary was very glad to see Marshall when she walked in the door. She wouldn't tell him that thought. Oh no. He would like that too much. He'd have a field day and she knew it.

"How did today go? Are you starting to like it yet?"

"It is better, now that I am starting to recognize faces and names. You know the girl and boy I was telling you about yesterday?" she asked him while practically collapsing onto a chair.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well, they were both gone today. I don't know but something isn't right. I can feel it," she said with obvious concern in her eyes.

"Oh, it's probably nothing. They will both be there tomorrow."

"You think?"

"Yeah, don't worry so much. Everything will work out. Now let's hear about the other teachers. Anyone chasing after you yet?" he asked her while offering her a smile.

She chucked the pillow at his face, hitting him.

"I'm not sorry," she said as she got up.

"Is that so? Well you will be."

He got up as well and went after her.

* * *

Two more days past in the same way. Mary woke up, went to school, taught her students, went home to find Marshall making dinner, and went to bed. Her life seemed to be on repeat. Over and over. Surprising though, was the fact that she found it relaxing. She liked it, more than she thought she would.

The only bad part: Cheri nor Dan had shown up. She was beginning to worry. A lot. Way more than she should. It was like her old job all over again. She couldn't help but think of Kindergarten Cop. The only difference: He did it for the job. She however, did it without a choice, but also so that maybe one day, she will get her old job back. The only job she ever really wanted or thought about doing. Being a US Marshal.

That night she walked in the door feeling a little better. She had a plan.

"Marshall, I know you think I am obsessed about those two kids, but I am just worried. If neither one of them show up tomorrow, I am calling Stan. Or the cops, but probably Stan."

"Mare, you can't call Stan and you know it," he reminded her with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh shut up. Nothing will happen. And I think, I know, something is wrong."

"Just think about what you are doing okay?" he said, knowing he couldn't stop her if that's what she decided to do.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

As the bell rings to signal the end of first hour, Mary jumps in her chair. She becomes impatient with the kids for not leaving fast enough so the other kids for second hour can come in.

When the new kids finally start making their way to their seats, Mary studies every single one, looking for Cheri and Dan. When Dan does walk in she does a double take. He is pretending he is fine, but she can tell he is worried. He almost looks guilty?

She walks over to him and asks him to stay after class. He responds with a "Fine, whatever you say." The hour dragged on it seemed as she lectures about mummification and ancient Egyptians. It rings and she sighs in relief.

Dan walked up to her desk and asked, "What?"

"Why were you gone for so many days?" she asked him.

"That's none of your business."

"Where is Cheri."

"How should I know? I went looking for her. She was nowhere. I went to her house to see if she was there and her dad told me to get lost. I don't know where she is, but that's what I have been doing. I'm gonna be late for my next class if I don't hurry. Can I go?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your help."

Right before the bell rang Cheri Manstead walked into Mary's classroom.

Mary's jaw almost hit the floor. "Hello. Where have you been?"

"Oh, uh… I was…sick. I just came to get my makeup homework before my next class."

"Let's see here. Yes, here you go."

Mary watched her the whole time.

"Uh, thanks."

As she walked away, Mary couldn't help but notice that Cheri was limping and nursing an arm.

'_sick huh? We will have to see about that.'_

Sorry It's a bit choppy, but it would have been rather boring if I didn't make it like that. Thanks to NsCvIuS (my beta) and to Kathiann for reviewing the last chapter. I would really appreciate it if you would review, but you don't have too. But please do it, just for me????


	11. Hope for Help

This chapter contains talk of sexual assault (It's not _too_ bad, but still... it's all bad...). If you do not want to read it, don't. This is just a warning.

* * *

"Hello, this is Mary Denvick. Can you please have Cheri come to my class room at the end of the hour? Yes, I just need to talk with her. No, she isn't in trouble. Alright, thanks," she said to Mrs. Greene.

Waiting to talk to Cheri was nerve-wracking for Mary. What if she was right? What could she do? Would she really call Stan and risk not only her life, but Marshall's as well? She didn't think she would do that to him. But she might have to for Cheri. It might be her only choice. Marshall would understand right?

There was a soft knock on the door, and Mary snapped back to reality. Practically falling off her chair she jumped up, and walked quickly to the door. Opening it up, she found Cheri on the other side. She was shaking slightly, and looked as if she would rather be anywhere but there. Mary understood that. Cheri had every right to be nervous.

"H-hey. You uh, needed me?" Cheri asked her.

"Yes, I need to talk to you," seeing the fear flicker in her eyes, Mary quickly added, "I only want to help. Everything will be alright. Why don't you come in and sit down."

"Alright, I suppose," she managed while looking up and down the hallway, as if she were looking for someone she would rather not find.

Cheri sat down in a desk and Mary leaned against the one beside it. It was quite for a few moments. Mary was wracking her brain for something to say. She had to say it just the right way as to not frighten the scared girl from saying anything at all.

"I don't know what happened to you," Mary began, "but I want to help you. You are probably scared to tell me what's wrong because it was bad, but don't be. Something happened to you. Someone hurt you right? That's why you are limping and why your arm hurts. Who was it?"

And that is when Cheri broke down and cried. It was also when Mary knew she was right.

* * *

Eventually the tears stopped and the sobs subsided. Cheri began to relax, Mary let go of the girl she had been holding.

Making eye contact with her, Mary gently asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I know what will happen if I do," she said. "You will go to the nurse. Then I will get in big trouble."

"This isn't your fault. No one will be mad at you," Mary tried.

"How do you know?" Cheri snapped. "How do you know anything? Why do you even care?"

Mary was shocked. Did this girl think she didn't matter? Did she think she wasn't worth the time?

"Why do I care? I care because it is my job to care. I am here to help you learn, to watch you grow, and to help you when you need it. I am trying to help you because you are worth it. Please let me help you."

"I can't tell you unless you promise not to tell."

"Cheri, I…"

"That's the only way I will tell you," Cheri assured her.

"I will tell you what. You tell me what happened and let me help you. In return I will not tell anybody in the school."

"Or the cops?" Cheri asked suspicious.

"Or the cops," Mary promised. "I may lose my job, but it would be worth it..."

"Alright, it's just I'm really scared. He made me promise not to tell," she told Mary.

She looked like she was about to cry again so Mary pulled her in for a hug. She seemed like a nice person, and Mary really did want to help her.

"I will keep you safe. You can trust me," she told Cheri as she ran her hand over her hair.

Cheri nodded her head and started her story.

"It started when my mom died. My dad became a drunk and he would hit me. It was never too bad. The hardest part was explaining the cuts and bruises. He met my step mom in a bar. They got married three months later. They fight all the time, and the fights often turn violent. Nothing I ever do is good enough for them." She broke of and stared at the wall for a minute before she continued.

"I was fourteen before my dad did anything else."

"What do you mean? What else?" Mary asked her but she avoided eye contact.

"He never, uh, raped me, but other stuff."

"Like what? It's alright, you can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Mary could see Cheri building up the walls around her memories.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, but if you want my help, I need to know what you went through. Even if it's hard to talk about."

"He took pictures of me. He touched me sometimes too," she said as a few tears ran down her face.

"Okay, it's going to be fine. Can you tell me about what happened before you were gone?"

"I came home, but I was six minutes late because I had to walk again, and I sprained my ankle really bad in gym. That's why I'm limping. Anyway, I walked in the door and set my backpack on the table. I grabbed a glass of water, and then my dad walked in the kitchen. He was so drunk he could hardly stand. He grabbed my glass and chucked it at the wall and smacked me a few times. I fell to the ground. He got on top of me and started grinding against me. I pushed him off and he hit his head on the wall. I ran to my room, but I don't have a lock in my door, so eventually he came in too. I really want to stop," she begged Mary.

"I know, but you are doing so good. You will be alright," Mary encouraged.

"He grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall. I hit it so hard, I think I broke a few ribs. My arm hit my dresser too. I couldn't move. He just left me there. I don't know where he went but he left the house. I blacked out for awhile, because when I woke up it was dark. I finally got onto my bed and just laid there I was in so much pain. That's why I didn't come to school."

"You never went to the emergency room?" Mary asked in shock.

"No, no one took me. My parents hate me. They really do too."

"You need to get checked out. You could be bleeding internally. I will take you. Come on, she said, worried about the girl.

"I don't want to go, though," Cheri said, suddenly afraid. "Will you stay with me?"

"I wouldn't leave you for anything," Mary said. She meant it too. She knew she had to help Cheri. Mary knew also knew Cheri wouldn't tell anyone else about what happened to her either. Mary might just be the only one who can save her. And sometimes, even thought she doesn't like to admit it, Mary needs a little help. Cheri's only lifelines for the moment were her and Marshall. They would have to be enough.

* * *

Mary checked her rearview mirror again. The same black SUV was still behind her. It had followed her from a parking lot close to the school, and she worried. She took a left turn and sighed in relief as the vehicle went straight. She shrugged it off and started worrying about the visit to the ER.

* * *

"She's so clueless, it's great. She will never know what's coming. Neither of them will," he snickered into the phone. "Now?" he asked the voice.

"No, not yet. Let them live a while longer."

He sighed as he watched her turn and was forced, by this stupid man, to let her go.

"Don't worry," the voice soothed, "you will get the girl soon enough and I will have my prize-- that stupid Marshal. You know what the best part is?"

"Hmm?"

"She told us everything herself without even knowing it!" he smiled.

The driver couldn't help but grin as well.


	12. Visit with the Doctor

Twelve

* * *

"Marshall, I'm at the hospital. Get over here 'k?" Mary asked into her phone.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Marshall asked worried.

"Yeah, It's not me. It's Cheri," she explained.

"Okay, I will be there shortly," he said somewhat relieved to hear she was fine.

Mary snapped her phone shut as she headed down the hallway. As she approached the nurses' station, the younger nurse looked at her timidly.

'_Yeah, that's right. I am definitely the wrong person to piss off.'_

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, we have been here for thirty minutes. I am in the flipping emergency room. Can you please help us?" Mary asked the nurse.

"I am sorry," she responded, "we are doing all we can."

"Go faster," she commanded as she turned to walk away.

She studied Cheri over closely. Mary could tell how much pain she was in. It was hard to tell sometimes, but nonetheless it was there.

"I'll get you in there soon," Mary told Cheri.

"'Kay."

The nurse walked into the room and walked over to Mary. "We are ready for her now." Turning towards Cheri she said, "You can come with me."

"Mrs. Denvick can come?" she asked.

"Only if you want her too."

Cheri looked up at Mary looking unsure.

"Do you want me to come?" Mary asked

"Umm… kind of," she asked feeling embarrassed.

"I won't leave. Not until you ask me to go, alright?"

"You know what? I change my mind. I'm okay. Let's just leave," Cheri begged.

"You're hurt. We have to stay and make sure you are okay. Please understand, I can't let you leave until you are checked out," Mary said while wishing they didn't have to be here as well.

"I thought you were my friend. You know, 'let me help you, I'll be there for you.' You're full of lies. You are not helping me by making me be here. Leave me alone," she yelled at Mary as she followed the nurse down the hall.

She was shaking as she entered the room. She was scared too.

'_What are they going to do to me? I wish I didn't yell at her. I hope she knows I'm sorry. Mrs. Denvick, please come back…"_

Mary stood there for a moment wondering if she was doing the right thing. It was weird. She never second-guessed herself, until now anyway. She didn't like it. She decided to change that.

She walked down the hall the nurse had led Cheri, and listened for them. She paused outside each door just long enough to hear if Cheri was in the room it led to and then moved on. Nine doors down, on the right side, she heard what she had been listening for.

At first the voice was muffled, as if she was mumbling. Then Mary could hear it loud and clear. Her 'please stop' and 'I don't want to do this' was coming through. She was immediately in Marshal-mode. She burst through the door earning looks of shock from both of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked the doctor.

"She is refusing help. I don't understand," the doctor managed, still shocked.

"I don't want to do this. I'm sorry."

She got up and Mary walked over to her.

"You can do it. I'll… stay?" she finished unsure if this was the right thing to do, or even if she wanted to. Again she was unsure. She shook her head and then brushed it off. Mary is starting to become too involved, too connected. It's something she is not sure how to deal with and it definitely scares her.

"Okay, I guess."

* * *

The doctor came back into the room. She had fixed Cheri's injuries as best she could. Cheri had no internal bleeding that was severe enough to do anything about, a fractured rib, and a minor break in her arm.

"Mrs. Denvick, can you please come with me for a moment, just into the hallway?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," she told Cheri.

The doctor followed her out and closed the door.

"I am not sure, but it appears to me Cheri may have Attachment Disorder. This is what is causing her to be so clingy to you. It is going to be hard to be away from you for long periods of time. This attachment may last a long time or a short time. If you leave, this bond will be broken, but oftentimes it is very hard on the child. It is caused by many things, but in this case I would say the cause is abuse and or neglect. I know this is a lot of information," she informed Mary.

"Can this be cured? Can she be helped?" Mary asked shocked.

"Slowly, if at all--It can be long and hard. For some it works, for others it does not."

"How?"

"Mary?" Marshall asked coming up behind her.

"It's alright," Mary told the doctor. "This is my… husband," she said remembering the story the Marshals gave them. "She's sick. And hurt," she told Marshall.

"It's alright. Come with me and I will tell you how to help her," the doctor said to them.

* * *

"Marshall, I don't know what to do anymore. I hate this," she said as she reached out an arm to lean against the wall. She told herself she was being weak, and that was something she could hardly stand.

"What do you hate?" Marshall asked, hoping that for once she would open up to him. Just a little bit, would be enough for now.

"_This_, Marshall. All of it. I just want things to be how they were. I want to be back in Albuquerque, where it is warm, and I can do the job I love."

"I know Mary, but you have a girl who needs you. You can do the job you love, well, kind of anyway. Help Cheri. I'll be right beside you."

"But you said-" she started.

"I know what I said, Mary. But I know that something is going on now, and we need to do what we were taught to do, whether we are supposed to or not, alright?"

"Thanks," she said quietly. "Now come on, I have a plan."


	13. The Perfect Plan Is Now Useless

Hello again. I hope I am still headed in the right direction. Let me know if this is dragging on, or if you like it. Thanks. :) NsCvIuS is the best!

Chapter 13

* * *

"When can I get them?" he asked into the phone.

"You are so impatient, Peter."

"Come on, already!"

"Alright, but remember. I need them alive. And I don't want that male Marshal. If he is with them you can get rid of him. I don't care."

* * *

"So do you think it will work?" Mary asked Marshall as the three of them walked to the car.

"It's perfect! Are you sure you came up with that by yourself?" he smirked.

"Yes. I. Did. Get in the damn car before I leave your stupid ass here," she finished with a glare.

"I know you did," he said sincere.

"We will need to stop at the store to get Cheri the prescription the doctor gave her. Then we are going to stop by the house quick."

The drive to the store was a quiet one. Cheri was thinking about the plan Mary had come up with. It was brilliant, really, but she was scared about seeing her father again. They pulled into the parking lot before the silence was broken.

"I'll run in and get it; you go over what you want Cheri to do again, alright?" Marshall asked her.

"Okay, but try to hurry."

Marshall got out and shut the door. Mary unbuckled her seat belt and turned around to face Cheri.

"You remember what you need to do?"

She nodded, but then added, "We should go over it again, though."

"Alright, here is what is going to happen…"

* * *

The black SUV pulled into the parking lot. It parked in the spot next to Mary's vehicle. She noticed it was a black car, like the one that had followed them, but figured it wasn't the same one. What were the chances?

The driver of the SUV got out and walked around to the drivers side of Mary's car. He knocked on the glass of the window. She studied him for a few seconds. He was good looking, in his early thirties, had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. She rolled the window down a few inches and waited for him to talk.

"Can you help me? I have no idea where the restaurant is that I'm meeting my wife at. I have a map of the area on my car."

"I can try, but I'm new here. Which one are you looking for?"

"Um, I think it's called Sally's Diner. I'll get my map."

She opened the door and then looked at the younger girl.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"'K," Cheri replied.

Mary got out and walked to the driver's seat of the car where the man was digging around on the floor to find the map.

"Can you find it," she asked, growing uneasy.

He turned around and smiled an unkind smile.

"I don't have a map. And I'm not eating at any diner with my wife that I don't have."

The man was easily bigger than her, and, even with her training, could take her down.

"That's what I was afraid of," she said as she whirled around, not having her gun, to get away.

She fell to the ground with a thud as she was hit with a bat.

"Cheri," she managed before blacking out.

The man bound her hands with duct tape and through her in the back seat. Then he waited.

Cheri, not knowing what was taking so long for both Mary and Marshall, got out to find Mary. She called Mary's name and got no answer. Walking around both cars, she screamed as she saw the man raise the bat.

* * *

Marshall was waiting for the woman in front of him to stop arguing with the physician about the medication she was purchasing when he heard the scream. Thankfully the pharmacy was right next to the door. Without a second thought he ran from the store into the parking lot, where he quickly swept the parking lot for the source. As he glanced down the row he was parked in, he saw Cheri being thrown into the SUV. He ran towards it full speed, but did not make it before the man got in and started backing out. Marshall could have reached out and touched the vehicle that contained the woman he cared deeply for and the child that severely needed his and Mary's help when its tires squealed and it started for the exit.

He jumped into his car, and followed, though it was far in front of him. The traffic grew heavy and Marshall slowly lost the car. In his frustration, he drove around for hours trying to find it.

* * *

Mary awoke to find herself once again in the scariest position of her life. She had no control over what was happening to her. She saw Cheri lying on her side on the cement, still knocked out. Thinking and thinking fast, she realized they were in some type of warehouse, without windows, and they were alone. Both she and Cheri had duct tape around their hands and feet with their hands behind their backs. Her head was pounding from the area where the bat made contact with her skin. Cheri appeared to have been hit on the head as well, as her hair was red with blood.

The girl began to stir, and eventually opened her eyes. The fear was obvious and Mary hoped her eyes were not confirming the fear they both felt was real and necessary. Mary slowly went over to Cheri, trying to comfort her.

"We will be okay, don't worry. Marshall will find us."

"How? How will he know what to do?" she asked still very scared.

And that is how the story began. Mary broke the rules and told her what both she and Marshall were. Cheri slowly began to understand and felt some of the fear leave her, knowing a Marshal was looking for them. And Mary hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Marshall did the only thing he could think of as he drove around in search for the two. Taking out his phone he dialed the familiar numbers and waited for an answer, praying there would be one.

"Stan," he answered

"It's Marshall. Mary's in trouble and I need some help."


	14. The Two Now Alone

Chapter 14

Stan was sitting at his desk, wondering what was going to happen to his unit. Everything seemed to be falling apart since Mary and Marshall went into the program themselves. Both of the Marshals he had received to (hopefully) temporarily replace them were both new to the job. The only thing holding them together was Eleanor, God bless her.

Just as he was getting ready to leave his phone rang. Picking it up, he answered, "Stan."

Hearing who it was and that Mary was in trouble almost made him drop it.

"What the hell happened?" he practically yelled at his Marshal.

Marshall explained everything. And twenty minutes later, Stan went to work, keeping Marshall on the line.

"You want locations of all warehouses and storage facilities? What if she is in a house?"

"I don't think she is. The license plate was from California. I'm thinking he came here just to get Mary and/or Cheri."

"I hope you are right," Stan said with a sigh as he waited for the information to appear on the computer screen.

"Alright," he started, "there are three locations of storage facilities within twenty minutes of your location. Do you think that's far enough? There are also two warehouses."

"It is for now. If she isn't within twenty miles, which she better be, I will call you back."

"I'll do you one better. I'm coming down; tonight. Marshall, why didn't you call your Marshals?"

"I did. Both of them three times, there was no answer. I didn't want to have to go to the station and look, when I could be helping Mary and Cheri, so I figured they would call when they could. And just so you know, I'm not waiting for you to get here."

"Marshall, you need to. You can't go by yourself."

"Oh yes I can. Watch me," he told his former boss.

Hearing the determination, Stan knew there was no way to talk him out of it. "Alright, but you be careful. If you get yourself killed, Mary will only kill you again. She needs you. Leave your phone on. I will call you when I get there. I'll bring a few people with me."

"I'll be careful, and I'll see you soon." Marshall wrote down the location of the places where he hoped he would find Mary as Stan told him. He said thanks and then hung up.

Taking off to the first place on his list, he hoped he would find her soon. If she died, he wouldn't be able to go on.

* * *

"Has anyone been here in the last few hours?" Marshall asked the man that was working at the first storage facility.

"Nah not that I know of, but there are other workers here and I just arrived. Why do you want to know?" the man asked somewhat suspicious.

"I'm Marshal Marshall Mann. I need to know."

"Where's your badge?"

"You listen to me. My partner and a young girl have been kidnapped. I believe the son of a bitch could be keeping them here. You need to tell me now if someone has been here, God damn it."

"Whoa, hold on a moment. I'll check," he told Marshall as he held up his hands as if he surrenders.

"Quickly please," Marshall added quickly and as nice as he could manage, though it came out stressed.

"Uh, let me see. No one has signed in on the log. I'd say probably not. It's pretty hard to sneak by in a car without someone knowing."

"Alright thanks. If a man comes by with dark hair, about my height, give me a call, will ya? Here is my number."

"Alright I will. Good luck, man. I hope you find 'um in time."

"Yeah me too," Marshall called over his shoulder as he got back in his car.

* * *

A few hours later Stan and a few others arrived at the Minneapolis Airport in Minnesota. They quickly rented a vehicle and Stan called Marshall.

"Stan, I have checked two of the storage facilities and one warehouse. I can't find her!"

"It's alright, Marshall. You will find her. Where are you?"

"On my way to the storage place in Medina. It's about thirty minutes from the where you are. Twenty-five if you speed."

"We'll meet you there in twenty."

* * *

Mary heard Cheri's stomach growl. She guessed they had been their for five hours or so, though it seemed much longer. Cheri had quickly fallen asleep again after Mary had finished telling her she was a Marshal, and had just woken up. Mary had slowly crawled to the door while Cheri slept, but, like she figured it was locked from the outside. She tried banging her back again the wall to make some noise, but after about twenty minutes, she figured it was no use, for the moment anyways.

They were now each leaning against each other, so their backs were against the other's. Mary was trying to unwrap the ducked tape from around Cheri's hand, but was having trouble. She was slowly loosening it. She heard a car coming closer and she frantically tried to finish. Not getting much closer, she quit just in time to hear a car door close.

"Get behind me," Mary whispered softly. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you."

"Don't make me a promise you can't keep. I'll be alright, though. Thanks," Cheri whispered back. The door opened and three men walked in. Mary recognized the driver right away.

"Dad?" Cheri yelled.

"Hello Princess," he said in an unpleasant way. The grin on his face made her want to throw up.

"Can I have my money now?" he asked. "I led you right to them."

"Yep, it's in the car, in the trunk. Go get it and get out of here before I decide to kill you too," the unknown man said. "Mary, it's so good to finally meet you. Too bad you have to die. You really are quite lovely."

"Don't you talk to me like that scumbag," Mary bit back.

"Oh, there's that fierceness I have heard so much about."

He stepped closer to Mary so she took the opportunity to spit at him. He smacked her across the face and Cheri flinched.

"I suggest you do not do that again. If you do, I'll kill you both right then."

"Well then I guess your ass would be screwed. You wouldn't get what you want," she said with a fake smile.

"Oh yes, I think I would. In case you forgot, I can always go after Marshall. When he hears you are dead, I'm quite sure he would do anything to die as well. As soon as he told me what I needed, I would help him end his misery and I would have what I want."

"Don't involve him," she said, mad now.

"He is already involved. He has been since I captured him. He is quite clever, calling Stan. But _he_ won't be a problem anymore. Neither he nor that new girl he loved."

"You son of a bitch! How could you? They are not even here!" Mary said almost breaking down. Almost. She leaned back against the wall and thought back to all the times Stan had been there for her. He was like the father she never got to have. Now, he was gone. It couldn't be could it? She thought to herself. And Eleanor, even though they didn't always get along… they were still there for each other.

"You see, that is where you are wrong. Your dear Marshall called them to help him save you, and they all came running. That's when I got them. All of them, the new ones too. They didn't stand a chance, those rookies. Peter, I think we will have no more use for Marshal Mann. Do what you want with him."

"NOO!" she yelled. As she heard the three gun shots fire simultaneously she let the tears fall.

"Now I want you to call a WITSEC office and find the location of this man. Now," the man told her as he threw her a phone and the man of a name. "And don't be stupid, I can still kill the girl."

She called the office and got the location of one Jeffre Benzalo. She told the man, not the address the lady told her, but instead a different one she made up.

"324 on Third Street," she informed the men as she faked defeat.

"Thank you. And I do hope you're not lying. I do hate liars."

"I have nothing left. Why would I lie?" she said softly.

"Good," he grinned.

Walking over to Mary and bending down to look her in the eyes. And just so you don't get any wild ideas…" he said as he put a strong smelling cloth over her nose and mouth. She fought but it was no good. As unconsciousness fell upon her, her last thought was of how she hoped Marshall forgave her. The last thing she saw was Peter covering Cheri's mouth and nose with the same thing.

Her world went black.


	15. A New Understanding

There was no mistaking it. There was definitely a car coming back and the people inside had one thing in mind. To kill Cheri and maybe even her. She hoped they would be happy just killing her and let Cheri go. That would not be the case though, and she knew it. She had lied about the location of the witness to save him, but now she was killing someone else. Marshall died because of her too.

"I'm so sorry, Cheri. I let you down."

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?"

"I don't know. Is there a reason Marshall died? Is there a reason we are here?"

"Yes, I mean…there must be, right?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know," Mary replied.

They heard the door slam and the ground crunching under every step the man took. Mary felt a strange sense of calm as she took a deep breath. She looked at Cheri and started to move towards her. Cheri had tears running down her face though she made no sound.

'_Is this what it feels like before you die?'_

The footsteps stopped outside the door and both Mary and Cheri held their breath.

'Mary?'

'_I can already hear his voice,' _she thought.

She looked down to find the source. Had she been shot so fast she didn't see or hear it happen? Not seeing anything she realized she wasn't dieing. Not yet anyway. Mary moved her hand on top of Cheri's. It was a small act but it offered comfort to a shaking Cheri.

That's when she heard it again.

"Mary, can you hear me? Are you here?"

"Marshall," it came out as a whisper.

"Marshall," she said louder.

That was all Marshall needed. He clipped the lock and kicked the door open. Light flooded the storage facility and both Mary and Cheri put their heads down to somewhat covered their eyes.

"Oh, thank God. You're okay!" Marshall said as he ran over to them after shutting the door. He ran a hand over Mary's hair and kissed her on the cheek. He got to work on the ropes around Mary's arms, but stopped when she spoke.

"Cheri first."

"Mary-"

"Her first," she demanded.

He nodded and turned to the young girl. He got to work on first the ones around her legs. Finishing those he started on her arms.

"Marshall," Mary started.

"Shit, I hear it too," he said looking around.

"Marshall, listen to me, you need to take her and get her out of here."

"You can't expect me to leave you here," he said defiantly.

"You don't expect me to think you are that ready to lose your life and Cheri's. Who else will get my sorry ass out of another mess. Now, please go- and hurry."

"Mary-"

"You don't even have to say it. I _will_ see you later."

He helped Cheri stand and then went to Mary and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, GO!"

He grabbed Cheri's arm and they quickly made their way to the back door. He opened it, pushed her out and told her to hide in the bushes.

She nodded and said, "Save her."

He nodded back he stepped back inside and hid behind a pile of crates that were lined along one side of the building.

The front door opened and two men walked in. Mary recognized them as the same two as before.

"You liar!" the first man said as he slapped her hard across her face. "You lying bitch. Where is the girl?" he yelled at her.

"Who? I don't remember anyone else," she said with a sassy smile.

"You wanna play games? I have a few of my own we can play. Red, why don't you get some materials from town that we will need to clean up the bloody mess we leave?"

He watched Red leave before he grabbed her arms and pulled her up. He pushed her up against the pole as he kissed her neck. Mary fought the fear she felt creeping upon her. She looked straight ahead, not showing anything.

'_Where are you Marshall?'_

Marshall's blood began to boil as he saw this man kissing her. It took all the control he had to keep from leaping out at them. He couldn't do that yet. Not yet.

"That doesn't bother you? Well how about this?"

He placed his hands at her waist and pushed them under her shirt. He ran them up and down her back. She couldn't help but shiver. This gave him satisfaction and he pulled her shirt over her so it covered her eyes. She could _not_ let this happen to her. She dropped her act and started to struggle against him but nothing worked. She felt the tears weld up in her eyes as she figured out there was nothing she could do but hope Marshall could save her in time.

Marshall was still in rage. He started to creep up against the row of crates until he was only a few feet from the man attacking Mary. She let out a gasp as she felt him unclasp the hook of her bra. He moved his hands from her back to her front and started to slowly work his way up to her chest.

He stopped for a moment as he said, "Are you scared now?"

"She has no need," Marshall said before shooting off his gun into the man's shoulder.

The man fell to the ground crying out in agony. Marshall quickly got to Mary and pulled her shirt down over her body. He saw the same look in that moment that he did when he found her in the basement. If possible it was worse. It broke him all over again.

He gathered her into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He started on the ropes around her limbs while still holding her. She tried to gather her emotions, but try as she might, the tears would not subside and she couldn't find inside her the mask she normally wore. She leaned even more into Marshall and as her arms came free she wrapped them around him. He picked her up and began to walk to the back exit of the building.

He yelled for Cheri. She appeared out of the brush and walked over to them. Cheri gave Mary a tight hug and thanked her after asking if she was ok. Mary finally let go of Marshall and they got in the vehicle he had driven. Marshall made a call.

"Marshall," Stan said. "You find her?"

"Yes, both of them, but I shot a guy in the process and the other is probably coming back. I'm sure he heard the shot. Also Cheri's dad is involved. We need to get an arrest warrant out for him."

"Alright, where do you want to meet us?"

"The WITSEC office here. I think that's the best place to start."

"Sound good. Oh, and by the way I finally got a hold of Sarah and David. They were stuck in a hotel without service waiting with a witness for trial. They are on their way too, but I will call them. I'll call 911 first though to take care of what's-his-face. That way you and Mary are not put in even more danger."

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye."

He hung up his phone and looked at Mary.

"I'll be right back."

"Marshall, No," she said as she grabbed his arm.

"We can't let him get away. It'll be alright. He won't be able to see you in the car. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mary nodded her head once. She leaded her head against the head rest and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to get the horrible images and feelings out of her mind. Cheri sat in back thinking about what had happened.

"Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Mary's eyes darted open and she looked in the rearview mirror to find Cheri looking back at her.

"Why?"

"Why? Because you... well, you helped me."

"Oh...I...you're welcome. Are you doing okay, well, considering the circumstances anyway?"

"Uh, I guess so, yeah. But I'm afraid to sleep."

"Me too, me too."

"Will it go away?" she asked Mary.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You've been through hell, and I think you deserve the truth. Probably not completely, and it will take a long time if they do. They will gradually get better, but even that might take awhile."

There was a silence while Mary looked into the mirror, and saw the few tears Cheri had finally desided to let fall.

Marshall returned and opened the door.

"I told you I would be right back," he smiled.

"You got him?"

"It was easy. He is now cuffed to a pole and is waiting for the cops to come arrest him. He was in a pretty sour mood when I left. I wonder why?" Marshall joked.

He put the vehicle into drive and looked at Mary before hitting the gas. His was hurt all over again when he saw her. He reached over the armrest to grab her hand as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the dusty, gravel road.

"It's over Mare. You'll be okay now," Marshall comforted.

"No. It'll be over when we can go home. When I can do my real job. That's when it'll be over."

"I'm sorry Mare."

"Don't, don't say that. This is not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

Mary looked up into the rearview mirror to meet the eyes of the young girl who had just spoken.

"I know you think it is, but you didn't ask for that to happen. But we are both safe, so there is no need to dwell on it. Besides, you are a Marshal. You can do anything. I mean come on, you helped me right? That has to count for something."

Mary just looked at her, not sure what to say. A small smile graced her lips in return to the one she received from Cheri. Marshall squeezed her hand. And though it would be a long hard journey she knew that she would make it. After all, she had a young witness to protect and someone who loved her unconditionally. And she loved him back.

* * *

I know Mary was soft in this chapter, but after what happened to her (again) would she be any other way? Remember how she was on the show? Thanks to NsCvIuS for betaing my stories. I really appreciate it. Thanks to the reviewers and those who stuck with the stories despite the long time in between some of my updates. There will be one more chapter… the epilogue. It should be out pretty soon, but I have a funeral to attend, so please don't be impatient with me. Thanks again!


	16. Nightmares or Good Dreams

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't care what happens to her. I hate kids. They are annoying, and time consuming, and crabby all the time. Huh. If Marshall heard that he would say that reminded him of someone. He's right though. But I do care. Why? How can what happened to us change me so much. It seems I'm a completely different person. And I'm not sure if that isn't such a bad thing or if I'm pissed off. That scares me... weird, another thing I can't stand. What do I do? I know what I want to do, well, I think so at least. Or maybe not. Damn.'_

* * *

"So, where is she going to stay? She has no other family, and we can't send her to an orphanage."

"What other choice do we have Mary?" Stan asked.

"She could stay with us, if she would like, couldn't she?"

"Mary, we already have Spanky. Red gave him up easy. That means you get to leave the program. How can you watch her when you return to work?"

"We get out?" Mary asked excitedly.

"Yeah-"

"She, she… I…" she started lost in thought.

"See, I know it's hard but now you understand."

"She has no one Stan! _You_ don't understand. I had a hard time and I only lost one parent. She is alone!"

Stan watched her walk out of the room. He hadn't wanted to make her mad, but how could Mary watch over her? How could she _want_ to? Maybe he really didn't understand.

As soon as she was out of the room, Marshall was by her side. Not in front of her, or behind her, but beside her. His presence helped her to calm herself and she took a deep breath.

"We get to leave. Can you believe it?" she asked him.

"Isn't it crazy? Almost everything will be back to how it was before. It finally _will _be over."

"Marshall I didn't mean that," she said to him as she allowed him to take her hand.

"I know, but it's the truth," he said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Marshall, I'm not sure what I want right now. I really have no clue. But I do know that I need to make sure Cheri is going to be alright before I leave. That may make you think I'm weak, because I don't care about anyone, but it is different this time. It's part of my job to protect my witnesses and if she doesn't count as a witness then I don't know who does."

"I couldn't agree more. And when it comes to you, to us, to our homes and jobs, we'll figure it out when the time comes. Don't worry Mare."

* * *

They arrived back to Marshall's apartment. This was where they had been staying with Cheri until they could figure things out.

"Mary? Marshall?" Cheri asked.

"It's us. How are you doing?" Marshall asked as Mary walked down the hall to her make-shift room.

"Good, I suppose. I'm pretty tired though."

"Another bad one last night?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. Do you remember when you told me they would get better?"

"Yes, but I did say it would take some time."

"I don't know how much more time I can give before I lose it. It's been two weeks. Fourteen long days. I'm not so sure things will be okay," she managed before the tears that threatened to fall began to run down her cheeks.

"But it will be okay," Mary explained, "You will be okay. You might not think so now, but I do. I know."

"How? How can you know?" Cheri asked unsure.

"Because whether you have nightmares or good dream, you are strong, and brave, and well, you will have me, if you want me anyway. That, I'm not so sure about."

Marshall couldn't have been more proud. From his spot in the hall, he sank down until he sat on the floor. He smiled as he looked up at the ceiling and gave his thanks for what he had been blessed with.

Mary sat down on the bed and pulled Cheri in for a quick hug. Somehow through the tears Cheri smiled. And then she laughed. Soon Mary joined in. That was when she knew. Mary _was_ right. She would live through the nightmares, and she could wait for the good dreams. They would come again because she had hope. And because she had Mary.

* * *

That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed. Please review, even if it's just a word or two, or even a smiley (or a sad face, though I surely hope not!). I would really appreciate it. Thanks to my beta NsCvIuS for being absolutely amazing. And thanks to you for reading!


End file.
